Too Early to Celebrate
The Charmed Demigods Chapter 4: Too Early to Celebrate Eve Halliwell This was fun. My first vanquish and I got to see Billie, all in one day. I was showered in hugs and praise. Although it was low-level demons. The room, over the music, was humming with magical energy. We had Phoebe, Melinda, Poppy, Paige, Billie, Wyatt, Kat, P.J, Paul, Leo, Little Henry, Coop and myself. The place was packed. "It seems you are stronger than you think!" P.J said as she hugged me. Paige nodded and added "Properly charmed" we raised our classes and toasted to "Charmed!". "Melinda would be proud of you. All of you. Poppy, you had your first vanquish also! And Paul orbed successfully! This a joyous night, interjected by Wyatt "Mom, Chris and Tam are orbing over" he said and we all cheered. Walking from the offices, Tamora, Chris and Piper sat with us and congratulated Paul, Poppy and myself. "What was the 16th Century like?" I asked Piper who turned to me. "It was... scary. We were brought to the middle of a jousting competition. Our magic was no more than a wisp. So we had to use our potions. Thankfully, we found our ancestor, Filipa. She was inspiring. Her husband was killed by a demon and she managed to raise four hectic half-witches. She could create energy shields." I nodded as I listened to the story, it was funny how far back our ancestry went. Apparently according to the book, all the way back to Neena, the first witch. Piper went back to her conversation and I turned to Paige. "How is Mitchell doing? I haven't seen him in a while" I asked. She brightened up. He's good. He dried up from drinking, he now is a sub-teacher in Speed Classes" she said and went on about how great her charges were and what their active powers were. Eve's attention grew to a man, followed by two men in cloaks. I kept my eye on them as they glided through the room. But there were more. A dozen women in leather came in, attracting the attention of the male punters. I watched them move to see a familiar man walk into the club, Dane. A demon. In fact, an upper-level demon. Shuffling in between Piper and Paige. I told them about our unexpected, demonic friends who joined the party. Paige told Phoebe who told Leo. "What do we do?" I whispered to Piper. "We'll have to vanquish them. Demonatrix, Creeper Demons, an Upper-Level Demon and... I don't know who that is" Piper said and looked at the leading man who was being followed by a man in glasses. Billie gasped. "Do you know him?" I asked her. She nodded "Antosis and the Imp Master!" she shrieked. I remembered Imps. To vanquish, their master must be killed. Our family was alerted to the threats lingering amongst our crowd. We had a plan. Chris, Billie and Kat were to orb outside and observe from behind. Piper was going to freeze the room. The rest of us would hid as Paige and Wyatt telekinetically orbed the mortals to another area. 3...2...1 We split up. I went with Phoebe and Tamora to the east side of the building and behind a pillar. Piper and Paige stood in the middle of the crowd, waiting for the nod. Leo, Poppy and P.J went behind the bar and Paul, Melinda Little Henry and Coop hid behind another pillar. We saw the Creeper Demons looking through our booth. Now. Piper froze the room and ran to Leo as Paige and Wyatt orbed everyone out safely. The demons looked confused. "We know you are all here. We came with a message. Demons are reforming, and the Hierarchy has been established. Expect. The Unexpected." Dane said and walked a few paces. "Reinforcements should be here right no-" he started, I felt the cold wind and about seven female demons appeared. "Meet my friends, Shouter Demons" I saw Billie and her group appear at the door. One of the Demonatrix saw her and and flung a throwing star at her. Billie deflected it. Chris orbed a plant at one of the Demonatrix. He hated those women. Kat slowed down a Creeper demon with her Molecular Deceleration. Phoebe ran at one at the Demonatrix and they engaged in a hand-to-hand brawl. Tamora dived at another. I conjured a dagger and I charged another. She attempted to hit me but I caught her fist. A voice came in my head "Focus on her energy. Enhance it" the voice said. I was cautious, but did so. Her body glowed orange and she began to fall apart. She disintegrated. I threw the dagger at one of the Shouter Demons, as I did, an energy ball hit me. I flew through the air and hit a mirror. I fell as glass rained down on me. Piper and Wyatt ran over to me and helped me up. Wyatt healed my wounds and Piper defended us. Her Acceleration power melting some of the Demonatrix. Not many demons were left, or so we thought. As Phoebe vanquished a demonatrix. Smoke poured in. "Smoke Demons!" Wyatt shouted and we all covered our faces. I yanked Poppy and Kat to one side. "We need to cast a spell or something" I suggested as we ducked from an energy ball. We reached for a pen and paper and began rhyming. This was a real sticky situation. Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Ersason219